Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies
Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies (プリティーリズム・インフィニエトスカイズ Puritii Rizumu: Infinieto Sukaizu) is a fanstory of the User Millyna. The story revolves around Yorukawa Akari, Kitasaki Hikari, Yozora Mizuki and their friends who are striking to become Prism Starslike their rulemodels Infinity. Plot *List of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies Episodes One year ago, the world of Prism Shows was schocked by an car accident on which three of the four Infinity members died. One year later, Yorukawa Akari returns to her hometown Tokyo due to her fathers buisness. Hikari, being a member of the upcomming Prism Show Unit SEASON, befriends with the girl and even thought not wanting it, Akari is pulled into the world of Prism Shows, soon becomming one by herself. However, her new friends don't know a secret which lies in Akari's past. A secret which is soon to be revalved... Characters Infinity Until their forced disband due to the car accident, Infinity used to be the one of the top units of the Prism Shows all over the world and japan's number one. They are a Prism Show Unit which consisted for 3 years. They were signed under the SHINING SKIES label. Infinity was known for their special concert shows which were said to include something "No camera can film". Infinity's signature song Infinity no Sky Line which still charts in downloard charts sometimes. Their signature Prism Jump is Infinite Skies. At the end of Pretty Rhythm: Infinire Skies, they redebut and release their newst single. Akari Yorukawa (夜川灯) / Rikaa (りかあ) Akari is one of the main characters of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 17 years old. One year ago, she used to be the Top Prism Star Rikaa, a member of Infinity. In the beginning of the series, Akari appears to be a quiet, negative girl who isn't interessted in friendship. Later, Akari returns to her old self, being a postive but challenging girl. In the series, her theme song is Mirai no Memory while her My Song as Rikaa is Horizon. Her signature jump is the Starlight Accession which is said to be only possible to be done by herself. She is represented by stars. Yuna Morimoto (森元) / Yuna (ゆな) Yuna is a character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She tecnically is a main character, however, she doesn't appear until the end. She is 17 years old and member of Infinity in which she goes by the hiragana spelling of her name. Yuna reflects Hikari in her personality excluding the fact that she has got selfconfidence. Yuna's My Song is called Suki Dakara and her signature jump is named Loving World. She is represented by hearts. Toriko Kato (加藤鳥こ) / Tori (とり) Toriko is a character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She tecnically is a main character, however, she doesn't appear until the end aside of camero appearances. She is the leader of Infinity and currently studies journalism. She is 19 years old. As member of Infinity, Toriko goes by her nickname Tori. She is a strict leader, pushing herself and her friends beyond their borders. She is a unprecedented dancer and known for social engagement. Tori's My Song is called Me no Mae Border and her signature jump is Arrow of Peace. She is represented by diamonds and peace signs. Sakura Joukuu (上空桜) / Sakura (さくら) Sakura is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 18 years old. She's an active model, having left the Prism Show Industry after the accident. She is the only daughter of Joukuu Yashiro, the CEO of SHINING SKIES. She is a member of Infinity and went by her name spelled in hiragana. Sakura is known for her great beauty and intelligence. She's said to be the perfect example of a girl. Sakura is a perfectionist and tends to be a bit arrogant. However, she is also a good teacher and friendly. Similar to Akari, after the inccident, she became unsociable. Sakura's My Song is named Yume de Saku and her signature jump is My Eternal Paradise. She is represented by flowers. SEASON SEASON is a new Prism Show Unit. It was formed about an half year before the beginning of the series. The series freature them growing as Prism Stars. They are students at Pretty Top and considerd as best unit of the school, even thought the girls are trying to find a real label to work under. At the end of the series, they have left Pretty Top and are signed under SHINING SKIES. SEASON has two known original songs, New Day Smile and later We Shall. Mizuki Yozora (夜空美月) Mizuki is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 17 years old and a feminine-typed idol. Mizuki has been Prism Star since being 13, however, her breakthough into the industry was after joining SEASON and becomming their center. Mizuki is known for her extremly skilled voice and her ability to sing every genre very well. Mizuki is fixed on her career and tends to be a bit cold and arrogant. She started to perform Prism Shows after watching Infinity's debut live. Despite greatly admiring them, Mizuki also hates them for being famous despite starting around the same time as she did. Mizuki's My Song is named Mizukagami de Tsuki and her signature jump is anemd Rising Moon. Hikari Kitasaki (北坂光) Hikari Kitasaki is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is 17 years old and a pop-typed idol. Hikari has a friendly, clumsy personality wand is lacking of self-confidence. Hikari believes in the good in other peoples heart. Akari later discribes her to be similar to Yuna, making Yuna want to be similar to Yuna. She later learns that she better should be herself. Hikari's My Song is named Suki Dakara and her signature jump is Overflowing Rainbow. Yuki Nakamoto (中本ゆき) Yuki is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies and a member of SEASON. She is 17 years old and a huge fan of Infinity's Tori due to her being the reason to change her own character and personality from shy to active and open. She dreams of becomming someone similar to Tori. Her My Song is Skater and her signature jump is Sky Skater. Miharu Kobayashi (小林美晴) Miharu is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies and Akiko's big sister. She is sixteen years old and a sexy-typed Prism Star. She is also very active in modeling, having Joukuu Sakura as rule model. Miharu is a bit stubborn and loves the japanese style. Her My Song is Evening Style and her signature jump is Perfect Party. Trainees The Trainees are students at Pretty Top. Four are known by name and act as main characters. Akari temporary joins them. They later get an original song Everyday ROCK. Akiko Kobayashi (小林秋子) Akiko is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies and Miharu's little sister. She is fifteen years old and a ethnic-typed Prism Star. Akiko rivals with her big sister. She constantly tries to be better then her. She is the inofficial leader of the trainees. Yui Hibata (日端ゆい) Yui is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is a cute-typed Prism Star. Yui is a dreamy girl who usually hides behind her glasses. She is clumsy due to dreaming around constantly. She is 14 and the youngest main character. Akemi Takayama (高山明美) Akemi is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is a pop-typed Prism Star. Akemi is a sporty girl and a good student. She is students concil president at her school. She is 18 years old. Akemi considers this year as her final year as prism star. Haruka Saito (西都遥花) Haruka is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies. She is a cool-typed Prism Star. Haruka loves theater and dreams about becomming an actress. She's constantly playing characters from movies and series instand of being herself. She is 16. Songs Song Name (Original Interpret) (Note) Songs marked with a * are performed by the said interpret on the CD. In the anime, they might be performed by others only. Songs listed under the interprets are originally performed by them. Openings & Endings Interpret in the () is the interpret who performs the song as opening/ending. They might are performed by others too. * New Day Smile (SEASON) (Opening 1) * Mirai Step (ミライステップ) (SEASON, Trainees, Akari) (Opening 2) * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (All) (Opening 3) * Infinity no Sky Line (InfinityのSky Line) (Infinity) (Opening 4) * Mirai no Memory (未来のメモリイー) (Yorukawa Akari) (Ending 1) * Yume to wa? (夢とは？) (Infinity) (Ending 2) * Natsu no Diary (夏のDiary) (Mizuki & Hikari) (Ending 3) * BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ (BEAUTIFUL SKY ~素敵な世界~) (SEASON & Trainees) (Ending 4) Songs by Original Artist Infinity * Infinity no Sky Line (InfinityのSky Line) * * Yume to wa? (夢とは？) * * Shiroi Sekai (白い世界) * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (with SEASON & Trainees) SEASON * New Day Smile * We Shall * BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ (BEAUTIFUL SKY ~素敵な世界~) (With Trainees) * "Shiranai" wa Arienai (「知らない」ありえない) (with Trainees and Infinity) Trainees * Everyday ROCK Unknown Original Interpret * Mirai Step (ミライステップ) My Songs *Horizon (Rikaa) *Mirai no Memory (未来のメモリイー) (Unofficial) (Yorukawa Akari) *Suki Dakara (スキだから) (Kitasaki Hikari) *Me no Mae Border (目の前ボーダー) (Tori) *Yume de Saku (夢で咲く) (Sakura) *Mizukagami de Tsuki (水鏡で月) (Yozora Mizuki) *Sekai ni wa... (世界には…) (Yuna) *Skater (スケーター) (Nakamoto Yuki) *Evening Style (イブニングスタイル) (Kobayashi Miharu) Other *Natsu no Diary (Yozora Mizuki & Kitasaki Hikari) *Utaitai (Unknown Prism Star/Sung by Sakura Ayane) *Eien no Kagayaki (Yozora Mizuki) Music Release The music of Pretty Rhythm: Infinite Skies are released in diffrent singles and albums. All are officially credited as "SHINING SKIES", even thought the songs are credited with the corresbonding character of the series. In the booklet, the real life singer is noted alongside with producers, writers and arrangers. The lyrics are also included in the booklets. The opening/ending themes are usually released about two months after the ending/opening debuted. They usually also include another track. *New Day Smile/Mirai no Memory (Also includes Everyday ROCK) *Mirai Step/Yume to wa? (Also includes We Shall) *"Shiranai" wa Arienai/Natsu no Diary (Also includes Utaitai) *Infinity no Sky Line/BEAUTIFUL SKY ~ Sutekina Sekai ~ (Also incldues Shiroi Sekai) The mini albums include all tracks which aren't released with the opening/ending theme singles. *MY SEASON (SEASON My Songs + SEASON Members Mirai Step Versions) *MY INFINITY (Infinity My Songs + Infinity and Trainees Mirai Step Versions) *MY SKY (Best Off-Album All Songs of the series plus special versions) Tournaments National Spring Prism Show Contest A group-performance Prism Contest. It happend before the series. SEASON won this contest. National Summer Prism Show Contest A solo-performance Prism Contest. Hikari mentions that this is the first contest in which Mizuki does not participle since the formation of SEASON. The contest includes three rounds - Dress, Jump and Performance. The Performance Song is fixed to be Mirai Step. Known Participlants * Kitasaki Hikari (Winner) * Nakamoto Yuki * Kobayashi Miharu * Kobayashi Akiko * Hibata Yui * Takahashi Akemi * Saito Haruka Infinity Live This competition is held under the motto "Infinity". The number of groups of participants is not fixed, solo and group participation are possible. Each participant/participing group will perform an song which was originally perfored by Infinity. Although the competition is won by Mizuki, but Akari won the position of the participant who performed most similar to the respective Infinity-Member. Known Performances * Yozora Mizuki with Horizo * SEASON with Infinity no Sky Line (Cancelled) * Kitasaki Hikari, Nakamoto Yuki, Kobayashi Miharu and Yorukawa Akari with Infinity no Sky Line * Pretty Top Trainees with Yume to wa? Prism Princess Contest Each contry holds a Prism Princess Contest. The Prism Princess of each contry gets to participle in the worldwide Prism Queen Cup. Mizuki wins the series' cup. In the first round, 50 girls are elected by the jury to perform in the Semi-Finals. To be elected, the girls need to "win" points by performing in contest, on events and in TV. The 50 girls with most points may particple in the Prism Princess Contest. It's not needed to win to gain points and thus, girls without label contact may also participle. Those points can be collected slowly over the whole year (as shown by Kobayashi Akiko) or by only one show (as shown by Yorukawa Akari, did not participle in the semi-finals). The semi-finals are happening in one week, starting tuesday and endung saturday. At each day, 10 girls perform and one advances into the final. The final happens sundays and the winner is decided by phone-voting. On monday, the event starts with a Prism Show event on which Prism Stars from the whole contry perform on. Known Performances * Yoora Mizuki with Mizukagami de Tsuki (Winner) * Kitasaki Hikari with Suki Dakara (Runner Up to Mizuki) * Nakamoto Yuki with Skater (Finals) * Kobayashi Miharu with Evening Style (Semi-Finals, Tuesday Runner Up to Yuki) * Kobayashi Akiko with an unknown song (Semi-Finals, Wednesday Runner Up to Mizuki) Trivia * PRIS refers to the older Pretty Rhythm seasons in the beginning. Siluettes of the main characters are shown while Prism Shows are explained. As well, sometimes, placards show units of the older series. * In the series, the song "Utaitai" is played which is sung by Sakura Ayane. Even thought the performer isn't shown, Rinne of Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live was voiced by her. Category:User:Millyna Category:Infinite Skies